Rogues Gallery
by JRMac
Summary: Nothing to do. No way to escape. Dahlia Hawthorne was simply waiting for her execution date to be set. But when the prison gains some eccentric new prisoners, Dahlia sees an opportunity for her revenge to be fulfilled. And a little entertainment, on the side.
1. Chapter 1: The Toupee

August 2016

'God I'm bored.'

Dahlia Hawthorne was prone to saying such things aloud to herself. Even though the facility she was a prisoner in has no shortage of activities, she had gone through them all rather quickly, and thus they no longer held any interest to her after two years in this god-forsaken prison.

It would help if there were anyone she could talk to around here, but all the guards had fallen under her spell far too easily. Even the Chief Warden was at her beck and call. The prison cell she occupied was nicer than any house or hotel she had ever seen in her entire life. King-sized bed, a strong internet connection, top-of-the-line computer, plasma TV with all the current channels, you name it. Hell, Dahlia could walk anywhere in the prison anytime she wished and no guard dared to stop her! At first it gave her deep satisfaction to know she was practically the queen of this place, but now she simply to took it for granted.

There were other prisoners of course, but they were all so _dull._ The crimes that brought them here were so unoriginal, had no nuance to them. And not one of them had any desire to escape. Did they not care about their freedom? Of course Dahlia had only one desire left in this world: revenge. Against the hag that had trapped her here. She was living a life of luxury, but even so, the fact she had _lost_ to that bitch Mia Fey haunted her dreams at night. Currently she was trying to think of ways of killing Fey while maintaining her current lifestyle, when some nuisance down the hall broke her train of thought:

'Let me go, you cretin! I'm innocent, I tell you! That spiky-haired sham of a lawyer has tricked you all!'

'Yeah, tell it to judge. Oh wait, you did, and he declared you guilty. In here, Sahwit.'

Dahlia recognised the voice of one the guards, escorting what must've been the latest prisoner to his cell. Which just so happened to be across from Dahlia's.

'This could be fun.' Dahlia murmured.

The guard had just finished locking up the prisoner when he turned to Dahlia, 'You need anything, Ms. Hawthorne?'

'No thank you.' Dahlia responded sweetly, forgetting his name. Why waste her memory trying to tell these idiot guards apart?'

'All right. If he gives you any trouble, just give us a shout.' And with that, he walked away, leaving Dahlia and the new prisoner alone.

Dahlia took her time looking him over. Shabby, purple suit. Obvious toupee shifting on top of his bald head. Rather angry look on his face, too. They must've dragged him straight from the guilty verdict to his cell.

'Hey, HEY! Guard! Why does this girl get a fancy cell and not me?!' Sahwit screamed down the hall.

'U-um, excuse me, sir?' Dahlia asked, putting on her most innocent voice, 'It looks like we'll be cellmates, so maybe we should get along.'

Sahwit turned to her. Obviously entranced by my pure beauty, Dahlia thought to herself. That is, until he gave her a knowing grin.

'Hah! Cute act, little girl, but the name's Frank Sahwit, and I'm a professional burglar! I know all about the secrets people hide behind innocent facades. Well it ain't gonna work on me, sweetheart.'

This man is insufferable, Dahlia thought. Although it was refreshing to meet someone who wouldn't fall for her charms, this insolence simply could not go unpunished. She he was about to call a guard to beat this Frank Sahwit, when he said something that shook her world.

'And if that damn Phoenix Wright hadn't been there, I would've become a pro murderer too!'

Dahlia fell back onto the bed, couldn't believe what she had heard. Feenie?

'Hey, did you say Phoenix Wright just now?'

But he wasn't listening; 'Hmm, wonder if I can leave early on good behaviour, maybe I should meet the Chief Warden to-'

**'I'M TALKING TO YOU!'**

The demonic voice shocked Sahwit out of his monologue. Dahlia didn't especially like using it (it hurt her throat) but she needed this man's attention.

'You said Phoenix Wright. Is he a lawyer now?'

'Y-yes, why?

'Was he the only one there?' Dahlia continued, ignoring his question, 'Or was there someone named Mia Fey there aswell?'

'T-that's right, she was acting as his assistant for the case. It felt like she was doing most of the work, actually.'

As I suspected, Dahlia thought to herself. That bitch Fey, first she turns my Feenie against me, then she turns him into one of those disgusting defense attorneys!

'Excuse me, ? But how do you know the-'

'Shut the fuck up. I'm thinking.'

'Yes, Ms!' Sahwit responded shakily, clearly already under Dahlia's control.

Luckily, Dahlia had access to all the latest news, via television and the internet.

'You are going to tell me _everything_ that happened during this trial of yours. What they said, what clothes they wore, how they interacted with each other, all of it. If you do, I'll consider upgrading you to a better cell. If you don't, I'll call the guard and say you threatened to attack me, and I'll enjoy watching him beat you within an inch of your life. Do we have a deal?'

'Understood!' Frank Sahwit said, even saluting. Men, Dahlia thought, disgusted with him. They're all the same.

Well, maybe not all of them.

'I hope you do well at your new job, Feenie.' Dahlia said to herself, 'Because the more killers you put away, the more information you give me. I don't know how yet, but some day soon I'll choke the life out of your precious Mia Fey right in front of you. Look forward to it.'


	2. Chapter 2: The CEO

September 2016

The bitch was dead. Unbelievable.

Dahlia paced around the room, a mix of emotions swelling within her. The room she currently occupied was the prison's art gallery, which contained quite an impressive collection of paintings and sculptures. The chief warden apparently believed it was important for the inmates to maintain a sense of the culture of the outside world. Dahlia had no interest whatsoever in art, but she had a feeling the latest prisoner would make this his first stop.

Frank Sahwit sat nearby, clearly nervous because of Dahlia's current mood. By this point, he was already her willing servant.

'Excuse me, Madame, I-'

'Do NOT call me Madame!'

'Y-yes, Ms. Hawthorne! Might I ask what has made you so anxious today?'

'I already told you, pay attention! A new guest will be joining us in the prison today, and I would like a word with him. He committed a grave error.'

'And that would be?'

'He killed Mia Fey.'

'I see. So she was a close friend of yours?'

'No, she was my greatest enemy.'

'... You've lost me.'

Of course this buffoon wouldn't understand, Dahlia thought to herself. At first, she herself was overjoyed at the news of Mia Fey's brutal murder. Then it slowly dawned on her that her long-desired revenge had been stolen! Who did this Redd White think he was, killing Mia before Dahlia had the chance? It was inexcusable! Not to mention he killed her far too quickly. If it was Dahlia, she would've slipped a slow-acting drug into Mia's drink, paralysing her but keeping her conscious at the same time. Then Dahlia would wrap at her hands around Mia's pretty neck and slowly-

'Ms. Hawthorne, I believe that's him.'

Dahlia, annoyed at being snapped out of her fantasy, turned to where Frank had indicated. Sure enough, a ridiculous-looking man had entered the gallery. The idiot took in his surroundings, grinning to himself as if he owned the place. His glittering pink suit made Frank's look ordinary in comparison. Dahlia approached him, not even bothering to adopt her angelic persona, ready to give him a piece of her mind, when suddenly he raised his hands, nearly blinding her with the absurd gold rings on his fingers.

'Ohohoho! Who is this little lady that thinks she can approach my magnificent personage?'

'... What?'

'I asked for your name. Apologies, did my large vocabulary intimidate you into silence?' White asked, not even looking at Dahlia, but instead a nearby sculpture.

It took all of Dahlia's willpower not to claw his eyes out then and there. But she composed herself. She had watched the trial live, had listened to this buffoon's strange speech patterns first-hand. She was ready.

'My name is Dahlia Hawthorne. This prison belongs to me, and I have a question for you, Mr. White.'

'It belongs to you? Fascinating!' Redd declared, still admiring the nearby artwork, 'I had mistaken you for a fellow inmate!'

'You are correct, but the guards and even the chief warden listen to everything I say, so in effect I am in control of the prison. Now, will you listen to me aswell?'

White caught on to the veiled threat, and had now turned to face Dahlia for the first time.

'You may be in control now, Ms. Hawthorne, but I have ways of wrenching control from others. My informants are still loyal to me, and I'm sure they could dig up some dirt on you, if I give the order.'

Dahlia smiled at the weak retort, 'I have no secrets, Mr. White.'

'Is that right? Because the truth is I've done some research on you already. I believe it was Ms. Mia Fey that sent you to jail, correct? Well, as you may already know, I was the one that killed Fey! Therefore, by transitive property, I am superior to you!'

Dahlia eyes went dead.

'Now, you're certainly no April May, but if you're a good girl, I'll consider making you my newest assis-'

'Frank, hold him down.'

The entire time, Frank had been circling the gallery, getting into position behind White, waiting for the order. Now that it was given, he grabbed White's arm, sweeped his leg, and pinned him down to the ground, face first.

'W-what is this tomfoolery! Guard, get him off me!' White cried out.

Seconds later, one of the guards came running into the gallery. He took note of the scene before him, then turned to Dahlia, who gave her sweetest smile.

'Nothing to see her, sir. Just some boys playfighting. Run along now.'

'Yes, Dahlia.' The guard responded automatically, and walked away.

'Now' Dahlia continued, turning her attention to White, 'You're going to listen to me quietly, or I'll have Frank break your arm. Understand?'

Redd White could only nod.

'Great.' she said, 'Now let's get one thing straight. You are not better than me. You're not even better than Mia Fey. I watched the trial, and apparently you couldn't even kill her right, because she appeared at the very end to make a fool out of you. And therein lies my question for you. How did she come back?'

It was the one thing Dahlia could not understand. Mia Fey was certainly dead, the news confirmed it, so how could she have made an appearance at the trial?

'I too was surprised at Mia Fey's grand revival! Perhaps she was reborn to save the world from its sins?'

Dahlia was amazed that the man could joke in this situation. He was even smiling up at her from where Sahwit held him down. It was almost impressive. But she had no time for jokes.

'Frank.'

At this command, Frank applied more pressure to White's arm, making him cry out again.

'Alright, I'll tell you! Apparently the sister, Maya Fey, is a spirit channeler of some kind, and is able to channel the dead.'

Dahlia looked closely into Redd's eyes, but he didn't appear to be lying. Dahlia was born a Fey herself, and was aware of the special bloodline the Fey women possessed, but she had never seen any proof of these channelings, as her father had taken her away from the village at a young age. But it was the only logical explanation.

'Very well, Redd White. As a reward for your co-operation, I'll forgive you for killing my target. But know this.' and Dahlia lowered herself to White's position, and placed her sharp fingernails mere inches from White's eyes.

'Your eyes belong to me now. As do the eyes of your informants. You will have them monitor Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, all day, every day. I expect weekly reports on their activities. Do this for me, and I'll allow you to keep your eyes. Fail, and these nails will be the last thing you see. Are we clear?'

'Crystal.' Redd replied immediately, unable to keep from staring at the nails.

'Wonderful.' Dahlia said happily. 'This has been a productive day. Let's go, Frank. I grow tired of these dull pictures. I'll see you soon, Mr. White.'

And with that, Dahlia left the gallery with an evil smirk on her face, as Frank followed close behind. Redd White laid on the ground for a few minutes more, shaking with fear.


	3. Chapter 3: The Yakuza

October 2016

'Go get me some popcorn, Frank. I'll save you a seat.'

'Yes, Ms. Hawthorne!' Frank barked, scurrying off to the nearby popcorn stand.

The chief warden had a cinema built into the prison grounds a few years back, hoping that the inmates would use it to maintain a sense of the culture of the outside world. Dahlia had gone to see a few films since arriving (her favourite genre being horror) but the novelty soon wore off and she hadn't been since last year. Not to mention that movie villains didn't win _nearly _enough for Dahlia's liking.

Even so, White had told her that the latest 'guest' in her house would be enjoying a movie at this exact time, and Dahlia wanted a word with her. The movie was titled _The Dark Knight, _an utterly boring tale about a man with mommy issues dressing up as a bat to beat up criminals, but with a runtime of 2 hours and 32 minutes, it gave Dahlia plenty of time to chat with this 'Dee Vasquez' woman.

Dahlia entered the cinema, scanned the room for her target. The lights were still on as the movie had yet to begin, so it didn't take long for Dahlia to pick out Ms. Vasquez sitting in one of the very back seats. A few other inmates were also present, yet they all sat near the front, giving Vasquez the entire back half of the cinema room to herself. Dahlia supposed the woman's mafia connections struck fear in the heart of the other prisoners, so they gave her a wide berth.

'But I'm not afraid.' Dahlia murmured to herself, smirking. She approached Vasquez, who followed her approach out of the corner of her eye.

'Excuse me, you are Ms. Vasquez, correct? I am Dahlia Hawthorne, and I wish to ask you some questions.'

No answer.

Dahlia stood patiently, smile faltering, but she didn't get a response. She took the seat next to her.

'Did you hear me?'

'I heard you fine, Dahlia. I didn't respond because you didn't ask me anything. If you have questions then hurry it up, because I won't tolerate any interruptions during the film.'

The nerve of these people! Dahlia thought to herself, furious. First White, now this stupid woman! Didn't they realise she ruled here? Dahlia took a breath, composed herself. After getting the information she needed, she would 'discipline' Vasquez the same she had done to White.

'I watched your trial earlier. Quite the spectacle, and it's such a shame that you were caught.' Dahlia said sweetly, hoping to hurt Vasquez's ego, 'I'd like you to tell me about Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. They were the defense team on the case. I have a... mutual acquaintance with them, so anything that you can tell me about them would be greatly appreciated. Did you notice anything strange about them? Maya, in particular?'

'No.'

'... I'm sorry.'

'Wright and Fey didn't catch my interest at all. I engaged in a battle of wits with Mr. Wright, but he was rather disappointing. It was Miles Edgeworth that was my downfall.'

'Edgeworth?'

'Weren't you watching? He turned against me at the last moment, teaming up with Wright to prove my guilt. If not for him, I would still be a free woman.'

Indeed, Dahlia remembered thinking Edgeworth's tactics were unusual, almost as if he wanted to lose the trial. She recalled speaking with him during the Terry Fawles case, where he seemed almost obsessed with winning the case. What could've changed between then and now? Feenie's influence, perhaps? Dahlia made a mental note to have White investigate Edgeworth aswell.

Dahlia was about to ask more questions when the lights dimmed.

'Ah good, it's about to begin. Remember, no more talking.'

Dahlia frowned, but at least she had gotten something worthwhile. She made to leave when Vasquez called her back:

'And where are you going? Stay and watch.'

Dahlia turned, disgusted at the suggestion, 'Why should I?'

'_The Dark Knight _is a classic, after all. Everyone should experience it. And if you sit quietly, I'll give you some advice for your current situation.'

'My situation?'

'You hold a grudge against Mia Fey, correct? And now that she's dead, you don't know what to do.'

How was it that _everyone _knew of her rivalry with Mia?

'Come, sit. Do you really have anything better to do?'

Dahlia shrugged, took her seat again next to Dee. Sahwit then came in with the popcorn.

'Thank you, Frank. You can go now.'

'B-but I wanted to watch-'

'Go. Wait outside.'

Frank walked away, slumped at the shoulders.

'Some popcorn, Ms. Vasquez?'

'Call me Dee, and yes please. Want some wine?' Dee asked, pulling a bottle and two glasses from beneath her chair.

Impressive, Dahlia thought. Even she could not have alcohol smuggled into the facility. She accepted the glass and sat back to watch the movie.

For 2 hours and 32 minutes, Dahlia experienced an all-time classic, witnessing the emotional highs as Batman chased Joker though the city, as well as feeling the lows of the bittersweet ending. Dahlia had to admit, it was worth watching. Plus the villain technically won in the end, so that was a plus. She stole some glances at Dee every now and then, but as far as she could tell, Dee never once took her eyes off the screen.

Afterwards, they sat back and waited for the rest of the audience to filter out of the cinema.

'What did you think?' Dee asked, turning to Dahlia for the first time in hours.

'You were right. I didn't have anything better to do.'

Dee laughed at that. Dahlia felt a small sense of pride at getting such a reaction from this usually stoic woman.

'So, this advice you had for me?'

'Yes, that. But first, the movie. I always feel it best to discuss it afterwards, gather your thoughts. So, what did you think the message of the story was?'

Dahlia thought back to the major events of the movie. Luckily it was good, otherwise she wouldn't have paid enough attention to answer Dee's question.

'Evil always wins in the end?'

Dee smiled, 'Not quite. Try again.'

'That... if you want to destroy someone, sometimes the best way is to target one of their allies?'

Dee eye lit up, like a teacher whose student had finally answered correctly.

'And you think message applies to me too?'

'Joker knew he couldn't corrupt the Batman directly, so he chose to bring someone else down instead, and in doing so, sent Batman into retirement.'

'... again, this applies to me how?' Dahlia asked, dumbfounded.

'I'm saying that Mia Fey is dead, you can't get to her, not physically at least. But I believe that the spirit lives on, and if you were to change your target, hurt the people closest to her, then that may be the best possible revenge you could ask for.'

Dahlia hadn't thought of it that way. She had been focused on a way to get back at Mia, when all this time Feenie and her idiot sister have been hiding in plain sight. If she could find a way to kill them while Mia was watching... it would be perfect.

'Why tell me all this, Dee?'

'Well, I wasn't a studio director for nothing, you know. I love to talk about movies, their themes, etc. And it _was _Phoenix Wright that got me locked up in here, so I won't lose sleep over anything you do to him.'

Dahlia stood up, 'Well, I appreciate your advice, Dee. Always nice to have some girl talk.'

'You sure you want to go? The sequel, _The Dark Knight Rises, _is about to play in a few minutes.'

Dahlia was about to say no, but then realised she had actually enjoyed the film. It may have just been Dee's company, but even so, she sat down to prepare for the next one.

'I have more wine, but we've run out of popcorn,

'Not to worry. FRANK!'

Sahwit came rushing in at Dahlia's cry.

'Go get us some more popcorn. Queen-sized, this time! Hurry it up!'


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfectionist

**DECEMBER 2016, PRISON LAKE, 4:32PM**

This is ridiculous weather to be outside on a boat.

This thought crossed Dahlia's mind as she made her way to the miniature lake in the prison yard, Frank Sahwit just two steps behind. The lake had been implemented last year (at Dahlia's request) so she could have a place to watch the sun travel across the sky. There was the swimming pool at the other end of the complex, but it was indoors, and the other inmates tended to hog the pool. Dahlia greatly valued her privacy. Maybe she wouldn't have committed so many crimes if people had simply left her alone.

Dahlia chuckled at the thought, then focused her mind on the task at hand. It was New Year's Eve, a light snow was falling, and the freezing temperature forced Dahlia to wear one of her fur coats. But there was one man sleeping on a boat, dead centre in the middle of the lake, without a care in the world.

Yanni Yogi.

The man who had his life ruined fifteen years ago in the DL-6 Incident, then was forced to play the part of a broken man for the rest of his days. Dahlia didn't expect to learn much from such a fool. Redd White had already told her everything regarding DL-6 that she needed to know. Still, it couldn't hurt to ask. And she really did like her lake.

'Push the boat out, Frank. I'll row to him.'

'Are you sure? I'd be happy to-'

'I wish to talk with him alone, Frank.'

Sahwit did as instructed. Dahlia got into position as he pushed her into the water. Dahlia took up the oar and expertly rowed around the rock formations dotted around the lake. She'd had plenty of practice doing so after the lake's construction. In no time at all, her boat was floating side by side with Yogi's.

He was still asleep, and the parrot from the trial was resting at the boat's edge. Dahlia had no interest in waiting for him to wake up. Carefully, she pulled the oar out of the lake, balanced some water on top, raised it above Yogi's head and poured it right on his face.

'WHAT THE HECK!' Yogi screamed, jumping out of his slumber and almost falling head-first into the water. The parrot didn't move. Yogi frantically scanned the area and noted Dahlia's presence by his side.

'Now see here young missy, it's unpolite to... wait a minute...' Yogi's voice faltered away, taking a closer look at Dahlia. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

'Meg, is that you?'

Dahlia had no time for this.

'I'm not Meg you blithering idiot, now drop the act and talk to me normally.'

Yogi smiled. He sat straight up and a serious expression crossed his face. The parrot seemed to note this change in demeanour, as it opened its eyes to watch the exchange.

'You don't waste any time, do you young lady? Forgive me, I'm so used to acting like a simple-minded old man that it's become... almost comforting to me. I assume you have something to ask me?'

'Nothing in particular. I'm looking for information on Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. Anything you can tell me that isn't on the news?'

'Not especially. They seemed like a nice enough couple to me.'

Dahlia raised an eyebrow, 'They're a couple?'

'Well, they didn't say it out loud, but I certainly got that impression.' Yogi noted Dahlia's reaction, and smiled again, 'Ah, I see now. Mr. Wright dumped you for Ms. Fey and now you're looking for payback?'

Dahlia was disgusted at the idea, 'Of course not. I couldn't care less who Feenie dates.'

'Feenie, huh? Cute nickname.'

She'd had enough of this nonsense. It's true she had dated Feenie once, but not out of any physical attraction to the man. Plus Iris did most of the work.

'This conversation bores me. I'll be leaving now.' Dahlia went to steer the boat back to land when she noted the parrot looking at her. Out of curiosity she asked, 'Am I forgetting anything, Polly?'

'squawk, Don't forget von Karma, squawk.'

'Hmm, that prosecutor must've re-trained Polly to say his name. Wonder why he did that.' Yogi said, getting ready to go back to sleep.

'I'll be sure to ask when I see him later today.'

**DECEMBER 2016, PRISON LIBRARY, 5:05 PM**

Dahlia was never a fan of this library. Most of the books were dull self-help reads designed to help the inmates rehabilitate and become model citizens. Dahlia figured she had little chance of seeing the outside world again, so there was no point in bettering herself, right? But the person she was looking for happened to be here, so she endured the stuffy atmosphere and entered the room.

He was in the reading section, and wearing the same ridiculous Victorian-era garb he had worn during the trial. The title of his book was some German nonsense Dahlia couldn't understand, and it looked like he was barely halfway through, and Dahlia didn't feel like waiting:

'Manfred von Karma, I presume?'

'What do you want?' von Karma grunted, not taking his eyes off the novel.

Dahlia couldn't help but tease the man, 'I just wanted to congratulate you on not only losing your perfect win record, but failing miserably in your quest for revenge against Miles Edgeworth. Tell me, how do you feel right now?'

Manfred wasn't fazed, 'At the moment, I feel curious that criminal scum such as yourself thinks they can criticise a von Karma. I may have failed, but I have accomplished more in my life than you could ever dream of, girl. Now get out of my sight.'

Dahlia was just about ready to smack this stupid old man across the head, but she controlled herself. She needed him on her side.

'Oh my, Mr. von Karma. I apologise. I didn't know you were so quick to anger.'

'You hear anger in my voice? I'm simply trying to rid myself of an annoying pest.'

'Answer a simple question and I'll leave you be. What do you know of Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey?'

'Wright? That's the bug of a defense attorney that I faced in my last trial. And Maya Fey was his assistant, I believe.'

Dahlia waited for more, but von Karma had gone back to reading.

'That's it?' she asked incredulously.

'What did you expect? My goal was destroying Edgeworth, those two didn't matter.'

'Argh, this is useless! How am I supposed to get my revenge at this rate?!'

Manfred looked up at her for the first time, 'You want revenge?'

'I do. Well, the one I _really _want revenge on is dead, so I have to make do with those two. But how can I do anything from in here? Maybe I should just give up and-'

'You should NEVER give up on revenge!'

Manfred stood up suddenly, almost knocking Dahlia off her chair. She hadn't expected this kind of outburst.

'Excuse me?'

'If someone has wronged you, then you do everything in your power to make them suffer. That is the von Karma way!'

'Yes, well, I'm not a von Karma so-'

'It matters not! Wright and Fey foiled my plan, so I will now help you gain your revenge against them! Tell me everything you know so far.'

And so, inexplicably, Dahlia Hawthorne found herself discussing her entire criminal history with Manfred von Karma. Everything, from the very first jewel heist with Terry and Valerie, to her defeat in court at the hands of Mia Fey. Manfred listened patiently, asked questions every now and then, and even offered his own suggestions for Dahlia to use. Their conversation went long into the evening, and before she knew it, the guard was calling for everyone to return to their cells for the ten o'clock curfew.

'Thank you for your assistance, Mr. von Karma. It's nice to talk with someone as passionate about revenge as I am.'

'No need to thank me. When I see a plan for revenge, I simply must ensure it goes as perfectly as possible. I'm only sorry I couldn't be of more help.'

'Nonsense, you've given me an excellent lead. I'll let you know how it goes. Can we talk again later?'

Manfred von Karma nodded curtly, then left the library to return to his cell. Dahlia followed suit, their long conversation still rolling around in her mind. von Karma had given her an excellent idea, but it would be difficult to carry out.

The first step would be contacting her mother; Morgan Fey.


	5. Chapter 5: The Swimmer

**FEBRUARY 2017, PRISON POOL, 12:32PM**

Dahlia had the worst luck with women.

That hag Mia Fey, her worthless twin-sister Iris, her traitor half-sister Valerie, the list went on. It's almost like they were all jealous of Dahlia and went out of their way to make her life miserable. What did she ever do to them? All she wanted to do was steal a damn jewel, but no, they just _had _to ruin her plans.

And now her witch of a mother Morgan Fey was ignoring her letters. Every message she had sent out since December had been met with silence. Dahlia supposed she should have expected this; Morgan only ever cared about was being the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, and since Dahlia had no spiritual power, Morgan had no use for her. It was rather ironic that the DL-6 incident, caused by Manfred von Karma, was what led Morgan to abandon her twin daughters, and yet Dahlia would always have more respect for Manfred than she ever would for Morgan. Manfred had been executed not long after his talks with Dahlia, and she would always greatly value the wisdom he passed onto her.

Luckily, she still had one fellow inmate she could confide in. Dee Vasquez lay in the beach chair next to her, shades on, wine glass in hand, taking in the rays of the sun. It was surprisingly nice weather for late February; nice enough for the two to take a little siesta next to the outdoor pool. Both were in their bathing suits, just in case they felt like taking a swim. Frank Sahwit, of course, stood a respectable two steps behind of course, umbrella in hand in case the sun became too hot for Dahlia's sensitive skin.

'No luck in contacting your mother, I take it?' Dee asked, gazing at the pool. There were a few attractive men showing off their swimming skills, and Dee couldn't help but watch.

'Unfortunately not. Best case scenario, she died of old age. Worst case, she's burning my letters without reading them. Either way I'm losing my only hope at revenge.'

'There's no rush, Dahlia. You're in total control here, so it's not like you'll be executed anytime soon. Take a break for once. It's a beautiful day, enjoy it. Look how hard the boys are working to impress us over there.'

Dahlia looked at the men in the pool. They did appear to be stealing glances at her and Dee, not that she could blame them. They were a stunning pair. She even caught Redd White staring; Dahlia smiled at him and showed off her freshly-sharpened nails. The blood ran from White's face at this gesture, and he quickly swam as far away from Dahlia as he could.

'I suppose I could take one day to relax.' Dahlia agreed, enjoying herself, 'Pour us another glass of wine, Frank.'

'Certainly, Ms. Hawthorne.' Frank went to obey the command, but a loud, booming voice distracted him.

'CANNONBALL!'

An orange blur sped past the three of them and leapt into the water, creating a shockwave powerful enough to knock the other swimmers back. The splash was about to hit Dahlia and Dee, but fortunately Frank reacted quick enough and opened the umbrella in from of them just in time.

'Oh my, who might this be?' Dee asked, clearly amused despite almost being drenched in pool water.

'I think I might have an idea.' Dahlia responded, watching for the man to re-emerge.

Seconds later, another splash burst from the pool as the man returned to the surface. The orange blur from before was apparently the man's tan. He was wearing bright purple swimming trunks, and purple goggles to shield his eyes from the water. He ran his hands through his mess of white hair and took a long look around the area.

'Now THIS is a pool!' Damon Gant proclaimed, his voice booming throughout the facility. He was a large man, making the other pool-goers look like children in comparison.

'Would any of you fine gents like to race? I have a mean breaststroke, you know.'

The other swimmers simply stared at him in awe. Damon Gant stared back without saying another word (for at least a minute as far as Dahlia could tell) until the men were simply to intimidated to remain, and they left the pool one by one until only Gant remained.

Gant simply clapped his hands and laughed, 'Oh well, it wouldn't be a close race anyway. Ah, how about you ladies?'

He turned towards Dee and Dahlia, awaiting a response. The two looked at each other; Dee with curiosity, Dahlia with mild annoyance.

'Sorry' said Dee, 'but I'm not much of a swimmer, Mister...?'

'Call me Damon Gant.'

'Good afternoon, Mr. Gant. I'm Dee Vasquez, and this is my friend, Dahlia Hawthorne.'

'A pleasure to meet you both.' Gant clasped his meaty hands together again, 'Well, if you won't race, perhaps your friend Thorny will.'

Thorny? Dahlia was already contemplating ways to murder this man just for that nickname.

'Leave us alone, you stupid old man, or I'll have the guards-'

Dahlia didn't get to finish that sentence. Quicker than a man his age should be able to move, Gant stretched out from the water, grabbed Dahlia's arm, and pulled her hard into the pool. She landed face-first, taking a mouthful of water for her trouble. It took her a moment to get her bearings and force herself upright, staring up at Gant's moronic grin.

'How DARE you-'

'How dare I? Thorny, you were quite disrespectful to me just now, I was just giving you a wake up call. I await your apology.'

Dahlia was stunned into silence. She looked around her, going red with anger. Dee gave her classic shrug, clearly amused by the whole incident. Frank looked like he wanted to attack Damon, but was unlikely to have any success against a man that size. Redd White was laughing uproariously, though quickly shut up when Dahlia's gaze fell upon him.

'Damon Gant, while you are prisoner here, your life is in my hands, and I swear to make it as miserable a life as possi-'

'Ha ha, I don't think so Thorny.' Gant said, cutting her off again, 'I'm sure you have the Warden here wrapped around your little finger, but me and him go way back and he owes me big time. So if you really want to get back at me, I have a suggestion.'

'What is it?' Dahlia spat.

'Take me up on my offer. A race, from one end of the pool to the other and back. If you win, I'll do anything you want. If you lose, we'll call it even. Deal?'

Dahlia considered it. She was confident in her swimming ability; after all, she had survived jumping into that hellish Eagle River. And though this big oaf made a big splash, he didn't exactly have a swimmer's build. Dahlia had this in the bag.

'Very well, Damon. I accept.' she responded smugly.

'Wonderful! Let's get into position then!'

A minute later, they were both at the edge of the pool, hands holding the ledge and feet in place to push off the pool wall. A crowd had gathered around the area, eager to see the race. Dahlia could see Frank and Dee watching together, Redd on the other side, and several other nameless inmates viewing in anticipation.

'Alright, can someone give us a countdown from three?' Gant shouted to the crowd.

'O-okay!' Someone responded, 'Three, two-'

Dahlia shot off before the count had ended. Nobody would dare question her for cheating anyway.

'- one, go!'

At the word go, a colossal wave hit her from behind, forcing her out of position mid-stroke. She turned and saw Gant blaze past her, his massive arms performing a breaststroke that slammed the water upon impact. Dahlia righted herself and tried to catch up, but he had reached the edge as she had just barely gotten halfway there. Realising he was ahead, Gant switched to the backstroke position for the second half of the race. He even gave a wink to Dahlia as they passed each other, enraging her.

Dahlia eventually reached the other end, but didn't bother to swim back. She saw Gant return to the start position as the back of his hand touched the edge. He gave a congratulatory whoop and threw his hands on the air, soaking everyone nearby. There was applause for his victory, or perhaps it was for Dahlia's defeat. Even Dee clapped lightly at the performance, though quickly stopped at a glare from Dahlia.

'Ah well, tough luck Thorny!' Gant shouted across the pool, drying himself off with a nearby towel. 'I've tired myself out, I guess I'm not as fit as I used to be. But I'd be happy to race again tomorrow if you like! Until then!'

With that, he walked back to the male changing rooms. With the entertainment finished, the remaining inmates either left with him or waited for the demonic aura Dahlia was emanating to subside so they could re-enter the pool. After some time, Dahlia eventually got out and made her way back to her chair. Frank was waiting with a towel, and Dee had sympathetic look on her face.

'Sorry Dahlia, but you can't win them all.' she said, trying to cheer her friend up.

'That man is infuriating!' Dahlia spat back.

'Yes, well, if he really does have the Warden in his pocket, what can you do?'

'I'll think of something.' Dahlia responded, sinking back into the chair, towel draped around her neck. 'Perhaps I can lace his food with sleeping pills so that, during our next race, he falls asleep and drowns in the pool.'

'Already thinking about the next race, Dahlia? I didn't know you enjoyed swimming so much.' Dee teased.

'What can I say? A girl needs hobbies.'


	6. Chapter 6: The Branch

**JUNE 2017, PRISON DETENTION CENTER, 5:19PM**

Karma is sometimes a beautiful thing.

This thought crossed Dahlia's mind as she was on her way to meet her mother, who just hours before had been arrested on charge of 'accomplice to murder'. Dahlia watched the entire trial with glee, even letting out a whoop when the verdict was reached. Frank looked at her strangely for that, but she couldn't care less. Although it felt wrong to actually support Feenie during a court battle, it was still the best possible outcome. If Maya Fey had been declared guilty, she would've been moved to a juvenile facility, making it even harder for Dahlia to reach her. But an innocent verdict meant that Mimi Miney, and more importantly, Morgan Fey, would be escorted straight to Dahlia's 'palace'.

She resisted the urge to break out into a skip (it would be unbecoming) though the temptation was strong. Not that anyone was around to watch; she had insisted Frank stay behind and let her handle this alone. Finally, after months of being ignored by the rotten hag, Dahlia Hawthorne would meet Morgan Fey face-to-face, and together they could concoct a plan that would allow Dahlia the vengeance she so greatly deserved.

Not long after, she had arrived at the area where newly incarcerated inmates were held. No more guessing as to where her target had wandered off to; this time Dahlia intended to meet her straight away. In front of the door stood guard number 23. Dahlia found it much simpler to assign the guards numbers as opposes to memorising all their names.

'Let me in. I wish to speak with our new guest.' Dahlia asked sweetly.

'Certainly, Ms. Hawthorne.' 23 responded, opening the door for Dahlia to enter. The room inside was coloured grey, nothing but a table and two chairs inside. A common interrogation room. Hell, the rest of the prison was equally dull when Dahlia arrived; her fellow prisoners should really be grateful to her for having so many new areas constructed on the grounds. Someone sat in the chair opposite Dahlia. The person wore bright orange clothing, a long skirt and absurd-looking white hat that looked to Dahlia like a mini beanbag.

Mini Mimey.

Or Ini Miney, whatever her real name was. Dahlia didn't care much for that aspect of the trial, it was all too convoluted for her taste. She just needed Morgan.

'Where's your accomplice?' Dahlia asked.

'Um, like, I don't know what you mean.' Mimi responded casually, bumping her head with her knuckles, 'There's been, like, some kind of mistake. I didn't-'

'You can drop the act. Everyone knows who you are.'

Mimi gave a sad smile, then slid the hat off her head and held it tightly.

'Yeah. It's just easier to act this way, you know. I'm so used to it by now.'

'Don't worry about it. Now where's Morgan?'

'She left a few minutes go. Said she was going to 'seek guidance' whatever that means.'

That could only mean one thing, Dahlia thought.

'Thanks, I'll be going now.'

'I didn't want to kill him, you know.'

Dahlia turned from the exit to face Mimi again. The girl looked close to tears.

'It's a bit late to say that, wouldn't you agree?'

'I-I had finally escaped my mistake. When all those patients died because of me.' Mimi said shakily, wiping the tears with her hat, 'But Dr. Grey insisted on making sure people knew that 'Mimi' was to blame. So I just wanted to go through with the spirit channeling, sign his written confession, and be done with it for good. But that woman... Morgan Fey... insisted that I kill him, for her own selfish reasons. Said she'd reveal my secret if I didn't. I was forced into a corner.'

'That sounds like her. She's an evil woman, Mimi, and I'm sorry you crossed her path.'

'I still think about that moment, when I s-stabbed him. The look of horror on his face. Oh God, what I have done?' Mimi cried out, now sobbing hysterically.

Dahlia looked on, showing no reaction to Mimi's outburst. Normally she didn't care about sob stories, but this was an exception.

'You're a murderer, Mimi Miney, I can't change that. But I do have power here, and I can make your stay as comfortable as possible.'

'T-thanks, but why?' Mimi asked, getting control of herself. 'D-do you know me somehow?'

'I don't. Dahlia responded, leaving the room, 'But I know how hard it can be to look like someone else.'

**JUNE 2017, PRISON CHURCH, 5:48PM**

'Morgan Fey, in a church? I'm surprised you haven't burst into flames yet.'

Morgan Fey showed no response to this insult. Her back was to Dahlia, kneeling in front of altar, deep in prayer, or at least pretending to be. When she didn't respond, Dahlia entered the church reluctantly. This was one of the few areas that had been built before her arrival; not that she would have insisted on installing a church into the facility. Religion had never been a subject she was comfortable with. If Heaven and Hell did exist, Dahlia was fairly certain which one she'd be going to. But she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

'Gotten deaf in your old age, have you?' Dahlia continued with the taunts, 'But your hearing seemed to be just fine in the trial earlier today. I'm sure you heard the verdict 'Not Guilty' as well, correct? Guess that means your plan was a failure.'

'Hardly.' Morgan responded, opening her eyes but still in the prayer position, 'I performed my part flawlessly. It was that brainless woman that made a mistake.'

'Ah, you mean Mimi? She tells me you practically forced her to commit the crime. Is it not your fault that you couldn't find a willing accomplice?'

Morgan sighed and got to her feet, rather easily for a woman of her age. She sat on one of the nearby benches and Dahlia looked her in the eyes for the first time in years. She had to admit, the old hag hadn't aged a day. Her crimes clearly weren't weighing on her conscience. It was funny, Dahlia thought. People had to audacity to call her a demon, but she bet those people had never met Morgan Fey before.

'I'm tired of these word games, daughter. You've interrupted my prayers to Ami Fey, so just tell me what it is you want.'

'If you had read my letters, you would know.'

'In my defense, you are a vile creature and I wanted nothing to do with you.'

Dahlia smiled, 'Careful, mother. One word from me and you'll be thrown in the darkest cell in this facility, never to see the light of day again. Though I suppose sunlight doesn't agree with you anyway.'

Morgan stared.

'I'm implying you're like a vampi-'

'I understood your weak jab, daughter. But it matters not. I have no reason left to live, anyway.'

'Don't be so sure. It just so happens we have the same goal.'

Morgan raised an eyebrow, 'And that is?'

'We both want Maya Fey dead.'

Morgan was legitimately shocked by this, 'And what has Mystic Maya done to you?'

'Nothing. It's her sister Mia I want to hurt, but she's dead, so I have to make do with Maya.'

'And what has Mystic Mia done to you?'

Dahlia couldn't believe this, 'You don't know? I'm your daughter, surely you've been keeping tabs on me. Plus it was all over the news.'

'Like I said, I want nothing to do with you, Dahlia. You are a reminder of your traitorous father.'

'As if you're any better!' Dahlia spat back, 'Admit it, me and Iris had no spiritual power and you couldn't wait to be rid of us!'

Morgan looked down, almost shamefully, 'I admit, I was... disappointed when I learned neither of you could succeed me. But it was your father that abandoned me, not the other way around. You have to understand, Dahlia, our branch _must _become the main family once again. It is our destiny! What else could matt-'

'ENOUGH!' Dahlia screamed, her cry echoing throughout the church. Even Morgan was stunned into silence. Dahlia had no desire to relive her awful childhood.

'I don't care anymore, it's in the past. We need to discuss the future. A good friend of mine, Manfred von Karma, gave me a brilliant idea on how I can reach Maya. I simply need someone on the outside to spirit channel me.'

'But.. you would have to be dead for that to work.'

'Indeed, which is why I was trying to contact you. Surely you know plenty of channelers out there that are skilled enough to do this? They don't even have to be willing, I'll simply take over their body for a short time and kill Maya. It's as simple as that.'

'You underestimate our community, Dahlia. None of the channelers would bring a spirit back without ensuring they have all the information in advance. Unless...'

'What?'

'There is one exception. Someone strong enough to channel that would never question my request. My daughter.'

Dahlia stare in disbelief for a few moments, 'You can't be serious. You'd put your cherished Pearl in that kind of danger? So much for her succeeding you.'

'There's no danger. She channels you, you kill Maya, you return to the underworld. Like you said, simple.'

Dahlia shrugged. It's not like she cared who did the channeling, so long as she got what she wanted.

'Alright, let's get into specifics. Where's the best place to do this?'

Morgan smiled, and just like that, Dahlia knew the plan would be a success.

'I have a thought? Have you ever heard of a little place called Hazakura Temple?'


	7. Chapter 7: The Virtuoso

**SEPTEMBER 2017, 2:46 PM, PRISON COURTYARD**

'Why hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is-'

'Don't care, go away.'

And that was the first and last time Dahlia Hawthorne ever spoke to Richard Wellington.


	8. Chapter 8: The Acrobat

**DECEMBER 2017, PRISON TOWER, 12:15PM**

_Guess I'll die._

This nonchalant thought crossed Dahlia's mind as she gazed down from the top of the tower. It had to be at least a forty foot drop before hitting the courtyard. Instant death, if Dahlia landed properly. Head first would be the way to go. No pain whatsoever.

Dahlia wasn't especially bothered by the fact that Morgan Fey's plan required her to die. She was due to be executed soon anyway, so at least this way she could go out on her own terms. After all the near-death experiences she had survived, it struck Dahlia as funny that suicide would be the final cause. The memory of Terry Fawles' final moments in the courtroom came to her mind. The difference was that fool had been tricked into drinking the poison, whereas Dahlia was doing this of her own free will. Either way, revenge was all she cared about at this point, and this was just the first step towards that goal. Her last step.

Dahlia didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone. Sahwit would be heartbroken at first, but would soon find another master whose boots he could lick. White would be relieved to have her out of his life. Dee... well she did feel a little bad leaving her behind without a word; they had formed a strong bond after all. But she would understand. Gant wouldn't care either way, and her humiliation at Gant's hands in the pool still infuriated her. She had tried poisoning his food, but the oaf scarfed it all down like nothing, somehow immune to it all! Dahlia hoped she landed on him and took him to the afterlife with her.

With that thought, Dahlia took a deep breath and steadied herself. No turning back now. She took a step and let gravity bring her down.

_Not like this._

The thought struck her at the last moment. Dahlia hesitated, swiftly bringing her foot back from the ledge. The sudden movement made her lose balance, so she brought her foot down again. It landed awkwardly, making Dahlia cry out. She heard a crack in her ankle and collapsed to the floor. Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She nursed her now-swollen ankle. _Definitely sprained, _she thought to herself. _Goddamnit._

**PRISON CLINIC, 1:15PM**

'Yup, that's a bad one, Ms. Hawthorne. Gonna need to keep it in a cast for at least a week. How did it happen?'

'None of your business.'

Dahlia was lying on the clinic bed, letting the prison doctor inspect her injury. The pain was gone for now, but Dahlia knew if she put any weight on her right foot, it would return sharply. But she forced herself to remain expressionless. And she _definitely_ wasn't about to tell anyone what she was doing in that tower.

'O-okay, no problem. I'm just going to update your medical records.'

'You do that.' Dahlia said lazily, gazing at the ceiling.

The doctor nervously shuffle out of the room, leaving Dahlia alone with one other patient. He wore circus clothing, with face paint and some kind of gold headband on his head. He had a tanned, muscled physique. Clearly in good shape.

And he was in a wheelchair.

_A lot of good that muscle will do him in a wheelchair,_ Dahlia thought, smirking to herself.

The man turned to her, as if reading her mind. But he had an easy smile on his face, so he obviously hadn't.

'That looks like it hurts quite a bit.' The man asked, clearly trying to break the ice.

'Yes, well, I don't expect you to know what leg pain feels like.'

The man laughed, not the reaction Dahlia was expecting.

'Actually I do. The doctor says the mobility in my legs is slowly improving. Nowhere close to walking, mind you, but getting there. My name's Acro.'

'Dahlia.' she responded, 'Do you always laugh like a fool when someone insults you, Wheels?'

'I find it better than holding a grudge, yes. And it seems you have enough to worry about as is.'

Dahlia narrowed her eyes, 'Meaning?'

'You tried to kill yourself earlier.'

It would've taken superhuman control not to react to this. Dahlia wasn't superhuman. The shock had to be evident on her face, since Acro nodded as if it were confirmation.

'I assume you backed out at the last moment and injured yourself in the process. Am I close?'

Dahlia shrugged. Clearly she wasn't getting anything past this human lie-detector.

'Absurdly so. I'm going to commit suicide, return as a ghost and stab my great enemy's sister in the heart.'

Acro's face remained passive, as if he hadn't just heard a murder plot.

'What, not going to laugh this time?'

'Of course not. This is too serious. Why would you want to kill someone in cold blood?'

Dahlia gave the obvious answer. 'Revenge.'

Acro sat back and closed his eyes, thinking deeply for a moment. Dahlia was about to make another crude wheelchair joke when he spoke up again.

'I know all about revenge, believe me. It's all I've thought about the last few months.'

'What, you killed someone to get in here?'

'Dropped a bust on his head.'

Dahlia was impressed, 'Wow. Didn't think you had it in you, Acro.'

'Actually I couldn't see who I was dropping it on, on account of my condition, so I ended up killing the wrong person.'

Dahlia couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. She was in hysterics for a good few minutes, and all the while Acro sat with a sad smile on his face. A bird inexplicably landed on Acro's shoulder while Dahlia regained her composure.

'Ahaha, that is _brilliant, _Acro! You killed the wrong person? I bet the court got a laugh out of that one!'

'No, they were quite understanding. And after the trial, I met the person I originally wanted to get my revenge on. After a long talk, we... forgave each other.'

Dahlia stared back, amusement gone from her face, 'You make it sound so easy.'

'It wasn't, believe me. I hated her for what she did to my brother, and she hated me for what I did to her father. It was an emotional conversation, but we came to an understanding. No more violence needed.'

'Ridiculous. Perhaps if you had killed your intended target, you would've felt a lot better.'

'Perhaps, but I doubt it. Even after getting my revenge, what comes after? I would've felt hollow inside. All life is precious, and taking a life doesn't help anyone.'

Dahlia looked at him as if he were speaking a foreign language.

'Sorry Acro, but the only life precious to me is my own.'

'And yet you were so quick to throw it away.'

Dahlia had no response to that.

'I'd like you to think about my advice before you... try again. Will you please, Dahlia?'

She sighed, then shrugged again, 'I suppose. You did make me laugh, which is rare for me, so I guess I owe you one.'

'Haha, that works for me. And might I suggest... meeting with the one you want revenge on? It worked wonders for me.'

_Meet Mia Fey?_ Dahlia pondered the idea. _Maybe__ Morgan could channel her, if the old hag has any spiritual power left._

'I'll think about it.'

'Excellent. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few questions for the doctor.' And with that, Acro rolled out of the room, leaving Dahlia to her thoughts.

Forgiveness. Compassion. Understanding. Not concepts that Dahlia was exactly familiar with. She had never been give any of these things in her life, so why should she give any out in return? Not to mention it was the exact opposite of what she had learned from Manfred von Karma. But she promised Acro she would give it a shot, so she may as well. It's not as if there was much else she could do, since she'd be stuck in a damn cast for the next week. Dahlia would contact Morgan to see about channeling Mia, and she swore to be... compassionate (the word almost made her vomit) to the next inmate that arrived in her palace.


	9. Chapter 9: The Actor

**MARCH 2018, PRISON ENTRANCE, 4:48PM**

_This girl sure loves to use the word 'fool'._

Dahlia, along with most of the other inmates, watched the evening spectacle with amusement. The first criminal since Acro had entered the prison. He wearing a bright red racing jacket, matching trousers, gaudy shoes, and brown hair slicked back across his head. Dahlia couldn't see his face, as he was cowering on the ground, hands protecting the back of his head, whimpering in pain. A woman, wearing more ridiculous clothing than the man, was in the process of whipping him to death.

'You foolishly foolish fool who foolishly thought he could foolishly escape justice! How dare you have your foolish assassin shoot me! When I get my hands on him, I will throw his foolish self into the cell next to yours. You fool!

She punctuated each 'fool' with a crack of her whip. Dahlia was impressed with her stamina; nearly a hundred whips and she didn't appear to be slowing down at all. But Dahlia thought she was holding back, as the whip wasn't drawing any blood. Perhaps she wasn't allowed to seriously injure prisoners? It must still hurt like hell though.

Suddenly she remembered Acro's words of advice:_ All life is precious._ She sighed and looked around. Even the guards were enjoying the show, clearly not about to intervene. So Dahlia stepped forward (her ankle had fully healed, so there was no trouble there).

'Excuse me, why are you whipping this poor man?'

Dahlia tried to say it with kindness. Not the fake kindness she used to manipulate people into liking her, but with her genuine compassion in her voice. It sounded strange even to her own ears. The woman stopped whipping and looked up, annoyed at the interruption.

'I'll have you know this 'poor man' is a foolish-' she stopped mid-sentence, taking a closer look at Dahlia, 'I know you. You are Dahlia Hawthorne, yes?'

'Yes. And you are?'

'Franziska von Karma, prosecuting prodigy.'

'Have I met you before, Ms. von Karma?' Dahlia had no recollection of this blue-haired woman, but at least she'd stopped whipping the man.

'No, but I know you, Dahlia Hawthorne.' Franziska responded, 'You were the witness in Miles Edgeworth's first trial.'

_'_Ah yes, what a pleasant day that was.' Dahlia said. Probably not what a 'compassionate' person would think about the scene of a poisoning, but she couldn't help herself.

'Not for Miles Edgeworth. He was a mess after that trial, because of what you did. I committed your fooish face to memory, and I vowed that if I saw you again, I would whip you unconscious.

Normally, Dahlia would have the guards arrest this woman for a threat of violence, but she had turned a new leaf. She was... 'kind' now.

'I'm sorry you feel that way Ms. von Karma, but as you can see, I am currently an inmate of this prison and will likely be executed soon, so I think I have paid for my crimes in full. Now you've done quite enough damage, so would you kindly leave? The guards can escort you out.'

Fransizka stared back at her, rage boiling just under the surface. But then she blinked, as if remembering something, and the rage melted away. She turned and walk away.

'Very well. I must speak with Phoenix Wright anyway. I hope you rot in here, Dahlia Hawthorne.'

_Feenie?_ Dahlia was about to call her back, but resisted her urge. The plan was set, and Feenie no longer mattered to her. She watched the prosecutor leave the building and the crowd dispersed.

'That was quite a display of self-control, Dahlia.' said a familiar voice. Dahlia turned to see Dee Vasquez making her way through the crowd.

'Thanks Dee. I've decided to be nice from now on. It feels... strange.'

'I'll bet. Hey Matt!' she called out to the cowering man, 'The scary lady is gone. You can get up now.'

Dahlia turned back to him. Slowly, he got back to a standing position, holding onto his back with one hand. Seeing his face for the first time, Dahlia could tell he was once handsome, but not anymore. His face was covered in scars, and the wounds looked fresh, as if he tried to claw himself recently with his own fingernails. He was glancing around frantically, as if worried the prosecutor would jump out of the shadows to whip him some more.

'That bitch will get what she deserves when I'm out of here, Dee.' the man named Matt declared.

'Yeah, let me know how that escape plan goes.' Dee joked, as if talking to an old friend.

'So you too know each other?' Dahlia asked.

'Dahlia Hawthorne, meet Matt Engarde. We used to work together. He's an action star that plays the Nickel Samurai. Well, not anymore, I guess.'

'It's just a minor setback, Dee. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Dahlia.' He turned to Dahlia and gave a dashing smile. She imagined that smile made a lot woman fall madly in love with him in the past, but on his now scar-ridden face, it didn't have the same effect.

'Pleasure's all mine.' she shook his hand, 'I hope you have a pleasant stay here until you make your grand escape.'

'Oh I won't be leaving anytime soon. I need to make sure that De Killer is dealt with first.'

'De Killer?' Dahlia turned to Dee, eyebrow raised.

'Guess you haven't been watching the trials recently. I'll explain.'

And so Dee told the story of Juan Corrida's murder, and how Matt Engarde was found guilty of the crime. Matt listened to the story with annoyance; clearly he wanted to forget the whole ordeal.

'And that's what happened. Still, I'm surprised you betrayed De Killer. You know his reputation, he was never going to let that slide.'

'In my defense, he was never supposed to find out.'

'Fair enough. Well, it's a nice day out. Think I'll catch some sun, maybe watch Gant do some laps, so I'll leave you two kids alone. Dahlia's the queen around here, Matt, so try to play nice.'

With a wink to Dahlia, Dee left the scene. Matt looked uncertain of what to say, now that their mutual friend was gone.

'Well, why don't I show you around?' Dahlia offered, trying hard to be nice, 'I can show you all the best hiding spots in case De Killer shows up.'

Engarde laughed nervously, as if the name of the assassin was enough to cause him harm. He took Dahlia up on her offer and they toured the prison together. They visited the gallery, the cinema, and every other worthwhile area in the facility. Matt was impressed that a prison could hold so many entertainment districts, and Dahlia was happy to take credit for most of them.

On the way, they met many of Dahlia's friends. Frank Sahwit, who seemed annoyed that another man had the nerve to follow Dahlia around. Redd White, who ran flamboyantly in the other direction when he noticed them. They checked out the pool, where Gant was doing laps and Dee was relaxing nearby. Dahlia whispered an idea to Engarde, who grinned. They both spat at Gant as he swam by and ran away. Eventually they ended up at the church, where Morgan Fey was praying as usual.

'Hello mother.'

Morgan stood up and turned to face them.

'Nice of you to visit, Dahlia. Is this your boyfriend?'

'Yes, a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Fey.' Matt answered before Dahia could, walking up to Morgan. 'I hope I can be a worthy son-in-law to you.'

He raised his hand for Morgan to shake. She simply looked past him at Dahlia, eyebrow raised. Dahlia shrugged.

'What can I say, I've fallen head over heels.' she said sarcastically, 'By the way, our little 'plan' will need to be put on hold for now.'

'What?!' Morgan said icily, 'But you said-'

'I've had a change of heart. Going to try being nice to people, live life to the fullest, blah blah blah. I'll let you know if I change my mind again. Let's go Matt.'

Dahlia left the church, Matt following close behind. Morgan was shaking with anger.

'You'll regret this, Dahlia! You're a demon, there's no chance at happiness for you! Revenge is all you have!'

Dahlia simply kept on walking, leaving Morgan to scream alone in the church. Eventually they were out of earshot, so she turned to face Matt again.

'That's quite a mother you have.' Matt said, grinning.

'Believe me, I know. So what do you think of this place?'

'Better than I was expecting.' Matt answered, taking a look around. Then he looked down, hesitated, as if he didn't know what to say.

'L-listen, Dahlia.' he continued, suddenly nervous for some reason, 'I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go out on a date sometime?'

Dahkia blinked in surprise. She had been asked out plenty of times, of course, but she usually only accepted if she had something to gain, not for any romantic reasons. But this Matt Engarde... something felt different about him. Dahlia felt that they shared similar interests. Spitting on Damon Gant, for example. And Acro had advised her to treat her life preciously. Would entering a relationship help with that?

'Sure, why not.' Dahlia responded happily. They held hands and walked away together. But Dahlia kept her expectations low. She didn't expect to fall in love with this man.

_\- 3 MONTHS LATER -_

**JULY 2018, COURTYARD, 11:52PM**

Dahlia was starting to think she was in love with this man.

It was a hot summer night, and the two of them were lying on a picnic blanket, gazing up at the stars. Dahlia Hawthorne and Matt Engarde had been dating for four months now, if you could call it 'dating'. There weren't many places they could go together within the prison, but the courtyard was Dahlia's favourite. She ensured that they had the entire area to themselves; even the guards were absent.

Dahlia had learned pretty much everything there was to know over the last few months. His childhood, his rise to stardom, and the crimes he committed against Celeste Inpax and Juan Corrida. Dahlia wasn't especially bothered by any of it. She had committed her fair share of atrocities over the years, and she had changed for the better, hadn't she? Dahlia was confident she could help Matt do the same.

'What are you thinking about?' Matt asked, rolling on to his side so he could face Dahlia.

'You, darling.' Dahlia replied, glancing back at him. 'And how I'm going to change you for the better.'

'Ha. Women, they're never satisfied.' Matt said, laughing, 'But there's no need. I'm a changed man, thanks to you.'

'You're a real charmer.' Dahlia said, leaning up to kiss her boyfriend.

'Indeed he is.'

Dahlia sat up sharply, looking around for the source of the mysterious voice. Matt was shaking heavily beside her.

'N-no, please, not him.'

'It is me, Matt. Did you think you were safe?'

The man emerged from the shadows, so Dahlia could see him clearly in the moonlight. He had a monocle over his left eye, and there was an unusual stitch mark running straight down his face. He was wearing a guard uniform. Dahlia didn't recognise him, but based on Matt's reaction, she had a good idea who this was.

'Shelly De Killer, right?'

'Correct, Ms. Hawthorne. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.'

Dahlia didn't even want to know how an assassin knew her name.

'If you're here for Matt, you can forget about it. All I have to do is shout and the guards will swarm this area.

'Indeed, I'm aware of how well-protected this facility is. It took me four months just to complete my infiltration. And while you could call the guards, I can almost certainly kill Matt and yourself before they reach me. Is that a risk you're willing to take?'

Not long ago, Dahlia definitely would've said no. But love had changed her.

'Go right ahead, I dare you.' Dahlia said smugly.

De Killer showed a slight reaction, and Dahlia knew he was taken aback.

'I'm surprised, Ms. Hawthorne. I've done my research on you, and from what I gathered, you're not the type to protect someone else.'

'Then clearly you need to do more research. Nobody touches my boyfriend. Now get lost.'

She turned to see how Matt was coping. He was still on the ground, but he was looking up at her, eyes wide with admiration.

'I love you, Dahlia.'

Dahlia was on the verge of blushing, but she quickly shook it off and faced the assassin again.

'How sweet. But don't let him trick you, Ms. Hawthorne. I brought some 'insurance' in case I had to make you see reason.'

De Killer reached into his pocket and brought out a tape recorder, held it up for Dahlia to see.

'I have a recording of Matt Engarde from just a few days ago. I believe he's talking to himself in it. Classic traits of a sociopath. I thought you might like to hear.'

'What? That's ridiculous, how were you able to record me?!' Matt yelled from behind Dahlia's skirt.

'I have many contacts within this prison, Matt Engarde. Anyway, let's have a listen.'

De Killer hit play on the recorder. There was some static at the beginning, then a voice began speaking. It was, unmistakably, Matt's voice.

_'I can't believe my luck. I've met some gullible girls in my time, but this Dahlia bimbo is the dumbest of them all._' the voice said.

Dahlia was stunned into silence. Her mind could barely process the words she had just heard.

_'A few sweet words and she's drooling all over me, just like all the rest. Good to know I've still got the charm, even with these scars. _Matt continued. '_I'm almost ready to make my escape, and I'll have Dahlia help me. Though I'll have to 'dispose' of her like the trash she is afterwards. How should I do it this time? Another assassin? Maybe I can get her to kill herself like Celeste. Man, that was a classic! Or maybe I-'_

De Killer stopped the recording.

'He goes on to list the possible ways to have you killed, but I think you get the message.'

'It's a lie, Dahlia!' Matt screamed, 'T-that's not me! He must've faked it somehow!'

'You are not my target, Ms. Hawthorne.' De Killer continued, ignoring Matt's cries, 'Stand aside, let me finish my business here, and we never have to-'

'I have a request.' Dahlia interrupted.

De Killer raised an eyebrow, 'There's no need. I'm already going to kill him.'

'I know, b-but-' Dahlia stuttered, shaking with... rage? sadness? shock? She couldn't even tell anymore. She had opened herself up to someone, and had been betrayed completely. Everything Matt said to her was a lie. His love was a lie. She composed herself.

'I know, but when you do... I want you to make it as slow and painful as possible.'

'No, darling, pleas-'

Dahlia turned and kicked Matt square in the face. He was knocked back and blood spurted from his nose. Then she turned back to De Killer, awaiting his response.

'Very well. Keep the guards away, and I can make the process last all night if you wish.

Dahlia nodded, and walked past him to the exit.

'Dahlia, I'm begging you.' Matt pleaded, voice muffled as he held his nose, 'Save m-'

He was cut off with a thud, and Dahlia turned again. Matt was writhing on the ground, clutching his neck. De Killer was in a fighting stance; he must've struck Matt in the throat to keep him from shouting. Then De Killer slipped his hand into his sleeve and brought out a long stretch of razor wire.

Dahlia didn't want to see anymore. She slowly walked away from the courtyard, her mind cycling through all the memories of the last four months she had spent with Matt Engarde. All the lies. When she finally reached her cell, she fell lifelessly onto the bed, face hitting the pillow, and cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Detective

**OCTOBER 2018, 9:35 AM, DAHLIA'S CELL**

'A detective? How's that going to help Ms. Hawthorne?'

'Well, she's seen a doctor, a psychologist and a therapist, but none of them have been able to help her. What happened to her was a crime, and who better to resolve it than a detective?'

'Detectives investigate crimes, but we don't need an investigator here. We already know what happened to her, Dee.'

'Well we're running out of options, Frank. She hasn't left her cell for four months now. And it just so happens a detective has recently received a guilty verdict. He'll be joining us later today.'

'Fine. It's worth a shot, I suppose.'

Dahlia could hear Dee and Frank discussing her situation outside the cell, but she wasn't really listening. That would take effort, and Dahlia didn't have to strength of will to put effort into anything since July. She had _loved _Matt Engarde, or at least thought she had. But his betrayal had re-affirmed her beliefs since childhood. Nobody could be trusted. Her mother, her father, even her worthless sister. None of them gave a damn about Dahlia. So why should she give a damn about anyone? And to blame Matt Engarde for his actions would be hypocritical. He simply did what Dahlia had done her entire life.

But that didn't make it any less painful.

They found Matt's body the morning after De Killer had come across the two of them. At first the guards didn't realise who they were looking at, since De Killer had taken his sweet time torturing Matt at Dahlia's request. In the end, his face was unrecognisable, and they only figured out it was Matt when they compared his teeth to the police dental records. De Killer had escaped, of course, so only Dahlia knew what really happened. Dahlia learned all this information from one of her trusted guards, and had remained in her cell ever since.

And now her 'friends' were going to send a detective in here? Ridiculous. She had rebuffed everyone else they had sent her way, and this one would be no different. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Even Morgan Fey had visited her, not out of compassion, but to see if Dahlia was willing to carry out the original plan to kill Maya Fey. Dahlia had screamed at her until she ran away. Revenge held no interest to her anymore. She had gotten revenge on Matt, which had been satisfying for a moment, but afterwards it left her feeling empty. No reason to think that killing Maya Fey would make her feel any better. But killing herself... that seemed like a valid option now.

**6:58 PM**

The clock was ticking, and Dahlia had made up her mind. At midnight, she would jump off the tower and leave this world. No hesitation this time. God forbid she run into Acro again and receive some more terrible life advice.

'Zvarri! The truth has once again been elegantly been revealed to me!'

The irritating voice stirred Dahlia from her thoughts. She looked up to see a man on the other side of the bars, glaring at her through a monocle. He had spiky blonde hair, a beak-shaped nose and a giant purple ribbon on his chest. Dahlia got a headache just looking at him.

'The lovely Ms. Vasquez has given me the task of investigating your condition. A strange request, to be sure, but I am confident in my ability to see through your fog of deception and retrieve the jewel of truth!'

Dahlia said nothing.

'Stunned into silence, eh? A natural reaction when one beholds my genius for the first time, to be sure. But we shall have to communicate if we are to solve this dilemma of yours.'

Dahlia said nothing.

'Hmm, no matter, I suppose I shall lay the groundwork for the investigation by asking a few simple questions. This all began when Matt Engarde so cruelly took advantage of your relationship in an attempt to escape this facility, am I correct?'

Dahlia said nothing.

'Ms. Hawthorne, I really must insist that you respond why I-'

'I think that's quite enough.' Dahlia said, cutting him off. She stood up and stepped forward.

'And where might you be going?'

'Well, I was planning to kill myself at midnight, but listening to your nonsense made me realise it's not worth living a second longer.'

'No, you can't! Not yet!' Atmey barked, grabbing Dahlia's arm. She looked down at where his glove made contact with her skin, then looked up at Atmey, no emotion in her eyes at all.

'I suggest you let go, unless you want me to take you with me to the next life.'

He quickly let go, 'Forgive me, Ms. Hawthorne. It's just that Ms. Vasquez made it quite clear that...'

'That what?'

'That for me to gain a luxurious lifestyle in the prison, I would have to snap you out of your depression.'

Dahlia smiled sadly, 'I see. So you're just another man trying to use me for your own benefit. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but nothing you say will change my mind, so stand aside.'

Luke was sweating now, 'I-if I can't change your mind, then perhaps changing your point of view will be enough! Let me ask just one question of you, and then I shall leave you be.'

Dahlia sighed. Her patience was wearing thin.

'One question, fine.'

'Wonderful. Now, Matt Engarde is the cause of your current emotional state. Imagine he were looking down-'

'You mean looking up.'

'Er, very well, looking up at you right now. What would he want you to do?'

Dahlia considered this for a moment, 'I suppose he would be happy to see me depressed, and would also be happy to see me commit suicide.'

'Exactly! Now the next logical step is clear. You hate this man, yet your current trajectory is giving him exactly he wants. Ergo, you should change your path and live a life of happiness to spite his memory. Don't you agree?'

It made some sense, Dahlia had to admit. Due to her knowledge of spirit channeling, she knew for sure that the afterlife existed, thus she knew Matt's spirit was deep down in Hell, likely watching her for the last few months with pleasure. Any normal person would not change their ways just to spite a ghost, but Dahlia had tried to be 'normal' and look where it got her. It was so much simpler to be the vindictive type.

'Impressive work, detective. I've decided to live a little longer.'

Luke stretched his arms out and shook his head from side to side. He was celebrating, Dahlia supposed.

'Wonderful. Look at me, the tragic clown! I have-'

'Don't push it, detective. Talk to Dee, she'll let you have whichever living quarters you like.'

'Thank you kindly, Ms. Hawthorne. I feared I would never have a chance to use my acute detective skills ever again, yet here I am! If you need more guidance, I am always at your service!'

And with a bow, Luke Atmey left Dahlia's cell, laughing to himself.

_What a weirdo. _Dahlia thought to herself. But he did manage to change her mind, if only briefly. Dahlia still needed to find some kind of meaning, something worth living for. Revenge still didn't appeal to her, so she would have to let fate do its work and let the meaning come to her. She looked down and smiled.

'I won't be joining you just yet, Matt. I hope you're burning down there.'


	11. Chapter 11: The Tiger

**JANUARY 2019, TRES BIEN, 6:14PM**

'Found your life's purpose yet, Dahlia?'

'Not yet, Dee.'

The two ladies were about to enjoy a nice cup of tea in the new restaurant known simply as Tres Bien. They were still inmates, of course, but the brand had become so popular that Dahlia had had a brand new luncheon installed within the prison itself. The prices were absurd, and if prisoners wanted in, they were expected to undertake quite a lot of manual labour to make a reservation. Dahlia, of course, got in free of charge, and allowed Dee to do the same. So the place was rather quiet, except for two flamboyant men having a meal nearby.

'Ugh, this place is simply atrocious, Redd! This food is practically inedible! Not one university I've studied at, and I've been to a lot, had dishes this grotesque. Why, of all the eateries out there, did the chief warden decide on Tres Bien to implement here?'

'Ah Richard, my magnofiso friend, my stalwart comrade, you have much to learn. It was in fact Ms. Hawthorne's idea to have this pinkish place brought to our humble abode, not the warden. Clearly her taste buds need some improvement, eh?'

They both had a good laugh at Dahlia's expense, not realising she had just entered the room. Dahlia smiled and tapped her fingernails against a table, causing Redd White to stiffen and turn around to face her. Dahlia waved and smiled sweetly at him.

'Er, I believe it is time to make or esca- I mean, find entertainment elsewhere, don't you agree Richard?'

'Just so, Redd! Just so! I can't stand another minute looking at this awful wallpaper!'

Redd and his friend (Dahlia didn't catch his name) gave Dahlia and Dee a wide berth and left the restaurant.

'Oh my, Dahlia. I think I'll stick with tea if the food's that bad.'

'Nonsense, I'm sure it's delicious.'

Dahlia had lobster lunch set, while Dee opted only for tea. Dahlia took one bite of the lobster and knew immediately she had made a huge mistake. It tasted horrible! Dee was watching her expectantly, looking for any kind of reaction. Dahlia refused to give her one. She swallowed the bite she had taken and sighed, as if the taste had been satisfactory.

'Like I said, delicious.' Dahlia declared smugly, 'But I realise I'm quite full, so I'll save the rest for the later.'

'Uh huh.' Dee replied, clearly doubting her words. She took a sip of her tea, which was significantly better than the food.

'Onto important matters then.' Dee continued, 'You know I'm glad to see you out of your cell, I really am, but you still don't seem you old self, Dahlia. Me, I'm content to stay in the prison for a while, it's a nice gig. I may try to escape eventually, but right now I'm at peace. But you're the type that can't go on without some kind of goal in mind. Do you have thoughts on that?'

Dahlia sighed, 'Like I said, Dee, I'll let fate do it's work. I've had some pretty bad luck this year, so it's about time for karma to bring me something good, right? Hell, I may even get a sign today.'

'Oh la la!' a high-pitched French voice shrieked from the entrance.

The pair looked in that direction, and saw an unusual sight. A man with a large build, dressed in a pink chef uniform, with a rose flower jutting inexplicably out of from his teeth. He was looking around the restaurant with a child-like glee. Dee gave Dahlia a look that asked, 'Is this the sign?' and Dahlia responded with a look that said, 'I hope not.'

'Je suis pas, I never expected to find one of my restaurants _here _of all places!' He cried in that annoying high-pitched voice of his.

'Who gave you permission to be here?' Dahlia demanded.

The large man turned to her and Dee, and bowed, 'Ah, mademoiselles, a pleasure to see you dining at my establishment.'

'_Your _establishment?'

'Why yes, I created this chain, to recreate the feel of my lovely home of Paris!' he said delightedly.

Dahlia shivered inwardly. No wonder the lobster tasted so awful if this buffoon was behind the menu's creation.

'Nice to meet you too, Mr... ?' Dee asked.

'Jean Armstrong. But call me Jean, no need to be so formal among us girls, eh?' Jean said, winking at Dee.

She stared back, unfazed, 'Of course. So you don't look like the criminal type, Jean. What are you in for?'

'Ah, it is a tragic tale, Madame Dee. One of blackmail and poison. I suppose it all started in my youth, when I-'

'Get to the point.' Dahlia said impatiently.'

'Ahaha, my apologies.' Jean laughed, oblivious to Dahlia's anger, 'Long story short, I was accomplice to a _terrible_ murder. I shall repent, and hopefully regain my freedom before long.'

'I see. And where's the true culprit?'

'In questioning with the prosecutor. A charming man, by the way.'

'A man? I thought Miles Edgeworth had left the country.' Dahlia asked, curious now.

'Non, not Edgeworth. This enigma is simply known as 'Godot'. White hair, very fashionable facewear, deep voice-'

'Sounds like a real weird-'

'And an unusual obsession with coffee.'

Dahlia froze on the spot.

Dee noticed the change, 'Something wrong, Dahlia? You recognise this Godot?'

_There's no way, _Dahlia thought to herself. _He's dead. I killed him!_

'Possibly.' Dahlia responded, surprised that her voice was so calm. 'I'll go say hello, just in case. Keep Jean company for me, will you? I'll get a headache if I hear his voice any longer.'

'Haha, not a problem, Dahlia.' Dee said, then called to Jean, 'Hey Armstrong, more wine please!'

'Coming right up, honey!' Jean called back, easing back into his role of chef. Dahlia left them to it.

**INTERROGATION ROOM, 6:52PM**

As Dahlia made her way to the man she had previously killed (strange thought to have) she began to reminisce on her past with Mia.

There were good times, to be sure. Like when she had persuaded Terry to take the fall for her and commit suicide, in front of everybody! The look on the hag's face was priceless. She could even feel Edgeworth turning on her towards the end, but he was also powerless to foil her plan. It felt incredibly satisfying to best two of the country's top attorneys, even if they were rookies at the time.

But with the good comes the bad. That persistent fool Diego Armando just _had _to continue the investigation, all for his precious girlfriend Mia. Why couldn't they just admit defeat and let it go? Who could blame Dahlia for spiking his coffee, he left her no choice! Of course, that all led to the unbelievable chain of events with Phoenix Wright. She had pawned off the poison necklace onto Feenie to avoid police suspicion, but the love-struck idiot refused to give it back! Iris, useless as always, was no help in retrieving the evidence, so Dahlia had to take matters into her own hands. Which led to the death of Doug Swallow.

Honestly, it's not like she goes out of her way to kill people! They were all just in the wrong place in the wrong time. This led to another trial, and unfortunately, her luck ran out. She thought she was saved when Feenie ate the necklace, but apparently he has the luck of the devil and managed to survive! His testimony was the final nail in her coffin, but it all started with that goddamn Diego Armando. Now known as 'Godot' for some reason. Dahlia had known he was in a coma, but he was presumed brain-dead, with an extremely low chance of recovery. Had he told anyone what Dahlia did? Not that it mattered now, she was already in prison. But depending on how this played out, he may require another dose of poison.

She arrived before long. A little out of breath, as Tres Bien was on the opposite end of the prison from the interrogation station. Dahlia had power-walked the whole way, to make sure she met this man before he left. The guards, as always, remained still at Dahlia's arrival.

'There's a man named 'Godot' here. Which room is he in?' Dahlia asked.

'Interrogation room three, with the latest detainee, Furio Tigre. It's pretty heated in there, I'd stay out if I were you.' the guard advised.

'Thanks for your concern, nameless guard, but I can take care of myself. Let me in.'

The guard was noticeable stunned at Dahlia's blunt attitude, as opposed to the sweet nature he was used to. But Dahlia had no time to play nice. He stood aside and Dahlia scanned the doors, searching for the number three. It was the third door along (duh) so Dahlia took a deep breath, smiled, and entered the room.

She walked in on an unusual scene. A man with white hair and a visor, just as Jean had described, standing over a table with a smug smile on his face. Another man was sitting opposite him, handcuffed to the table, screaming in a mix of pain and agony. There was coffee splashed all over his face, trailing down his bright orange suit. Neither of them noticed Dahlia come in.

'You coffee freak! Think youse can treat me this way? When I get out of this joint, I'll be coming for you, Godot! Don't mess with The Tiger!' Furio roared.

'I'm shaking in my boots over here.' Godot replied, not shaking at all, 'But back to my question. A little birdie tells me you have important information on Bruto Cadaverini. We get him, we can take down the whole mob. So, anything you want to tell me? Or you want some more coffee?'

'Ha, think a bit of coffee will make me talk? I ain't telling you nothing!' Furio bellowed, now laughing through the pain.

'I see your interrogating skills haven't gotten any better, Diego.' Dahlia said, leaning on the door threshold.

Godot froze in place. Furio turned to see who had interrupted him.

'This ain't your concern, broad! Get outta here!'

'Ah, I apologise. Oh guard?' Dahlia called back outside, 'Keep Mr. Tigre in here for a few days, let him reflect on his crimes. Diego, shall we chat elsewhere?'

Godot complied. Dahlia couldn't tell what he was thinking behind that stupid mask. They left Furio screaming in outrage in the room, struggling hard enough against the handcuffs to nearly draw blood. They occupied one of the empty rooms nearby for some privacy. It was identical to the first, minus the raging tiger. Dahlia took a seat at one end of the table. Godot took the other.

'Relax Diego, they don't let me carry poison in here.'

Godot smiled.

'Who's Diego?'

'Nice try. If you're not Diego, why did you come with me?'

'Well, when a beautiful woman asks to spend some quality time with me, I just can't refuse. That's one of my rules. Might I ask for your name?'

Dahlia's turn to smile, 'Dahlia Hawthorne. I poisoned a man named Diego Armando a few years back. Does that ring any bells?'

'I might remember something like that. From a past life.'

'A past life, eh? So you really did die.'

'Yes, it's all coming back to me now. You really did a number on me, Dahlia.'

Dahlia grinned, 'Look at you acting cool. I bet that behind your visor, it's taking everything you have to keep from wrapping your hands around my neck.'

'Why would I be mad at you, Dahlia? Sure, you shaved a few years off my life, but that's on me for not being more careful.'

Dahlia remained silent.

'Now if you had been responsible for Mia's death, then we'd have a problem. But that's on Trite, not you.'

'Who's Trite?'

'There's no point explaining. A woman wouldn't understand a man's fight.'

Dahlia was stunned. Judging her for being a murderous criminal, sure? But judging her based on her gender? It was 2019, that shouldn't happen anymore!

'You're bluffing.' Dahlia said, composing herself, 'You don't feel any ill will towards me at all? After what I did?'

'Frankly, Dahlia, I have bigger things to worry about. There's dangerous criminals like Cadaverini out there that need locked up. Meanwhile you've been trapped here all this time. Mia must've really broken your spirit.'

'Oh my spirit is FAR from broken.' Dahlia said quietly, her anger bubbling just beneath the surface. This was _not _how this conversation was supposed to go!

'Oh yeah? Got a grand plan to escape? It's been 5 years, what's taking you so long? Face it Dahlia-' Godot said, turning to leave the room to make sure he got the last word- 'You're a loser. Always have been. Always will be. Enjoy hell when you get there.'

He slammed the door, leaving Dahlia speechless. It took her a minute to come back to reality and realise she was sitting alone. She dashed out of the room.

'Where is Godot?!' she asked the nearest guard.

'He's gone. He said there was 'nobody worth talking to in here'.' he responded, then quickly added, 'H-his words, not mine, Ms. Hawthorne.'

Dahlia stormed past the frightened man, thinking hard. _How dare he? _she thought. _How DARE he say my spirit is broken? I've never been stronger._

But deep down, she knew Diego had spoken the truth. She had been aimless these last few months, simply waiting for fate to bring whatever it would. That had been a mistake, Dahlia now realised. She was the type to make her own future, not allow others to decide what it was. Diego had shown her that; Dahlia ought to thank him later. She had a feeling they would meet again. But to reach that point, she would first have to prove him wrong. Time to find Morgan Fey.

She was of course, in the church. It practically belonged to her now. Morgan was praying, as usual. She turned as she heard Dahlia's footsteps.

'So, dear Mother.' Dahlia said, 'Do you want still want Maya Fey dead?'


	12. Chapter 12: The End

_Yo._

_I don't normally include notes likes this, but surprisingly I got quite a few followers now so I thought I should this time. This is the final chapter, and it's been a pleasure to write. It's easily the longest fanfiction I've ever written, and if even one person enjoyed reading it, then it was all worth it._

_I'd like to thank anyone that showed their support for this story. Sometimes I just wasn't feeling it, but knowing there were people that actually looked forward to the next chapter kept me going. I saw potential to explore Dahlia's character here, and overall I'm happy with how it turned out._

_It's always great to see a new review in my inbox, so if you have any constructive feedback, please let me know! Ace Attorney is my all-time favourite video game series, I'd love to write more fanfic on it and my creative juices are still flowing but I have no idea which characters to write about next, so if you have any ideas, include that in the review too._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

...

**JANUARY 27TH 2019, 2:42PM, CHURCH**

'I suppose I should say my goodbyes.'

'What?' Morgan replied, sneering, 'You're telling me you actually made friends in this place.'

'Some.' Dahlia admitted, 'And there are others I need to... settle the score with, before my execution tonight.'

'Hmph, do what you will. Just don't forget your part of the plan. Pearl has agreed to channel you on the agreed-upon night, the rest is up to you.'

'I'll do my part.' Dahlia said lazily. She looked at her mother. 'This will probably be the last conversation we ever have. Any final words for your daughter?'

Morgan Fey stared back at her, and Dahlia looked for any trace of emotion in her expression. There was none.

'Thought so. I'll see you in Hell.' Dahlia said, turning her back to Morgan as she left.

**3:12PM, COURTYARD**

'I can't believe this is happening, Ms. Hawthorne.'

'Sorry Frank, but this day was going to arrive sooner or later.'

Dahlia had begun her round of goodbyes, and who better to start with than her first companion in the prison, Frank Sahwit? He was clearly shaken at the thought of living in the prison without Dahlia to follow around. He had been loyal to Dahlia ever since their first meeting, and she wasn't one to let loyalty go unrewarded.

'I've arranged your transfer to another prison facility. I know you won't want to stick around here after I'm gone.'

'Y-you would do that for me?' Frank asked. He seemed genuinely surprised by Dahlia's offer.

'Of course. I've made sure you'll get an upgrade in living standards, and I hear they even allow pets where you're going. Who knows, perhaps you could become a pet trimmer like you always wanted.'

'I-I don't know want to say, Ms. Hawthorne. Would it be... presumptuous to hug you right now?'

'Yes it would. But I suppose you can kiss the back of my hand.'

Frank did so, kneeling down to take Dahlia's hand in his own. Afterwards, he left the courtyard in a daze, conflicted between happiness at his transfer and grief at Dahlia's imminent passing. Oh well, Dahlia had done what he could for the poor man, he'd have to look after himself now.

Dahlia walked over to a small corner of the courtyard, where the gravestones of Matt Engarde and Manfred von Karma stood. Their bodies had been buried elsewhere, of course, but the warden had thought it a good idea to have a memorial of sorts planted inside. Dahlia stood in front of Manfred's grave, clasped her hands together, and uttered a short prayer in honour of his memory. Then she turned to Engarde's grave.

'See you soon, Matt.' Dahlia said quietly. She kicked the gravestone down and walked away.

**3:36PM, LIBRARY**

Dahlia entered the library, looking for a book titled _How to pass the time in the Afterlife_, when she overheard an unusual conversation.

'Honestly Damon, we're supposed to be friends! And yet when I was being dragged to court by that spiky haired nincompoop, you stood by and did nothing!'

'Haha, sorry Redd, I thought you could handle yourself against a rookie attorney. But we're both stuck in here now, so let's try to get along!'

'Well I don't know about you two, he was a pro by the time I encountered him! I take pride in the fact that it took a legendary defense attorney to defeat this Ace Detective!'

Dahlia sighed, and made her way to the three most annoying inmates in this damned place. Redd White, Luke Atmey and Damon Gant were clearly well acquainted with each other before arriving here, as Dahlia had seen them together numerous times around the prison. She waited until she had their full attention before speaking.

'Gentlemen, you should know that I'm due to be executed tomorrow.'

White hid his expression well. He acted like he was upset, though Dahlia could see the relief in his eyes. Atmey, to his credit, looked legitimately saddened by this news. Gant, however, laughed and clapped his hands together.

'That sick of me, eh Ms. Hawthorne? I'll be sorry to see you go. How about one more swimming race for old times sake?'

Dahlia ignored him for the time being. She turned to Redd.

'No doubt you're happy about this, Mr. White. This means you no longer have to fear me.'

'I suppose it shall be nice regain a sliver of freedom while I-'

'So I'm transferring all my control of you to Dee Vasquez.' Dahlia finished

'WHAT!' Redd exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table.

'Didn't think you'd be off the hook that easily, did you?' she continued, smirking, 'Don't worry, Dee is far more tolerant than me, but I expect you to follow her orders perfectly, or I'll be back to haunt you.'

Redd had nothing to say. He simply let his head fall onto the table, sobbing like a child.

She turned next to Atmey, who braced himself as if a hurricane was about to strike. But Dahlia had no quarrel with him.

'Detective Atmey, thank you for helping me out of my depression. I hope you have a lovely time here.'

Atmey was stunned, but he stood up and bowed nonetheless. She curtsied back, and finally locked eyes with Damon Gant. She'd be waiting for this moment.

'As for you, former Chief of Police.' she said, 'I've done my research on you, and on SL-9. Imagine a esteemed detective falling so far that he would commit murder.'

'Yes yes, I'm aware that I'm a criminal, Ms. Hawthorne.' Gant replied casually, 'If you're trying to anger me by questioning my integrity, then I'm afraid-'

'Not your integrity, Mr. Gant, but your skill. You weren't just a criminal, you were _bad _at being a criminal. Now not all of my crimes have been perfect, but compared to you I'm practically a mastermind! You left behind bloodstains, critical evidence, and hell, you couldn't even get rid of the _body _properly. Having all that power and authority makes it even worse! How much of a moron do you have to be to lose with all the odds stacked in your favour?'

Dahlia stopped her rant to laugh, right in his stupid orange face. Gant was silent, his amused expression gone.

_Better wrap this up before he flips out._ Dahlia thought.

'That's all I came to say, Mr. Gant. You've created a facade where you act aloof but are secretly really smart, am I right? But that's all it is; a facade. I've made sure everyone in this prison knows what a colossal failure you truly are. So no, I think I'll pass on the swim. But thanks for the offer, _chief._

Dahlia left before Gant could respond, and before she could lose control of her laughter.

**4:06PM, CLINIC**

'Hi there, Dahlia. Thanks again for helping me settle in.'

'Ah, Dahlia. What can we do for you?'

Mimi Miney and Acro sat in the clinic together, chatting idly until Dahlia entered the room. Mimi seemed to have fractured her wrist, as far as Dahlia could tell, though she didn't know how it happened. Acro was, of course, here for his daily leg therapy.

'Mimi, Wheels, good to see you both here. I'm just saying my final goodbyes to everyone before they send me to the gallows.'

'Oh no!' Mimi cried out, hands covering her mouth. Acro was also shocked by the news. Clearly they didn't partake in prison gossip or they'd be aware by now.

'Not to worry, it's by my own choice.' Dahlia said casually, 'I'd be stuck in here for life anyway, so I might as well bite the bullet before things get boring.' There were other reasons of course, but there were too complicated to get into now.

Mimi got to her feet and quickly hugged Dahlia before she could react. Dahlia was stunned, but didn't struggle.

'I'm sorry you feel that way.' Mimi said, voice shaking as the tears rolled down her cheeks, 'I don't suppose I can convince you otherwise, but I want you to know that you've given me a life worth living here, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.'

She pulled back from the hug and looked Dahlia dead in the eye.

_I can't remember the last time anyone hugged me. _Dahlia thought to herself. But it was too late to get emotional now. The plan was set.

'My pleasure, Mimi.' Dahlia responded sweetly. She looked past Mimi towards Acro.

'Well, Wheels? Do I get a hug from you too?' she said cruelly, knowing full well it wasn't possible for him.

Acro laughed quietly, 'Well, I'm not usually one for hugs, but I'll make an exception.'

And then Acro did something incredible. He grabbed the bars of his wheelchair and slowly got to his feet. Dahlia had to make an effort to keep her jaw from dropping.

'Surprised?' Mimi asked, who had obviously seen this before, 'Acro's treatment has been going really well. He can't walk very far, but far enough to give you that hug, I bet.'

As if on queue, Acro took a slow, measured step forward. Under his own power. Then another. And another. Until he was finally in front of Dahlia, at which point he wrapped his massive arms gently around her.

'I know the advice I gave you before didn't work out very well.' Acro whispered to her, 'But I stand by it regardless. All life is precious, Dahlia. Where there is life, there is possibility.'

He pulled back from her, standing up straight, as if showing himself as an example of such possibility.

'But if you have decided that this is your path, then I won't interfere. It's been a pleasure to know you, Dahlia Hawthorne.' Acro declared, then collapsed back into his chair. Mimi ran to his side to make sure he was okay.

_He must've used up all his strength just to say goodbye to me_. Dahlia thought. She quickly left the room as Mimi was checking on Acro, before whatever she was feeling right now began to overwhelm her.

**5:14PM, CINEMA**

'Okay, time for the goodbye that matters most.' Dahlia muttered to herself.

She entered the film room just as one of the movies was about to end. As the credits rolled, the inmates left via the exits one by one. Dahlia scanned the room for the one person she knew would sit patiently and watch all the credits. Sure enough, Dahlia spotted her in the back row, in the very seat where they first met. She was flanked by three men.

'Oh la la, what a tremendous cinematic experience. I simply adored the main character as he struggled through adversity and-'

'What youse talking about, Jean? The movie sucked! If The Tiger was there, theys woulda all bit the bullet from the start!'

'I have to say I'm in agreement with Furio, that film was simply atrocious! I have half a mind to-'

'Dee, may I have a word in private?' Dahila cut in, interrupting the man whose name she kept forgetting.

'Certainly. You boys go on ahead, I'll catch up.' Dee said, waving them away.

They all eyed Dahlia as they left. Furio Tigre with anger, Jean Armstrong with friendliness, and... what was his name again? Dahlia kept forgetting. She supposed it didn't really matter anymore. After they left, Dahlia took her seat next to Dee, both staring at the credits screen rather than making eye contact.

'That's some interesting muscle you have there.' Dahlia queried.

'Indeed. But they do have their uses, especially Furio. He's actually a cousin of mine.'

'Fascinating.'

Dee smiled, 'I'm going to miss that biting sarcasm of yours.'

'So you already know?'

'Honey, of course I do. I just wish you'd told me sooner. It's happening tonight, right?'

'It is.'

Dee turned to face her. 'How are you feeling?'

Dahila wasn't sure how to answer that. Nobody had bothered to ask her about her own feelings right now. Of course Dee would be the one to do so.

'You don't have to worry about me, I know what I'm doing.'

'You're dodging the question.'

'Because I don't want to answer it.'

'Dahlia-'

'I'M SCARED, OKAY!'

Dee almost jumped back at Dahlia's scream; she'd never heard her raise her voice like that. Even Dahlia herself couldn't remember the last time she'd outright screamed at someone.

'Look, I know I'm an awful person.' Dahlia explained, 'And I'm okay with that, it's just my nature. I'm not going to beg forgiveness, because God would have to be a real sucker to forgive what I've done. And I've joked about going to Hell more times than I can count. But now that the end is coming... I don't know what to expect. What to prepare for. What if it's eternal suffering and torment for me?'

Dee looked at her with a sad smile. This was uncharted territory for Dahlia; she had never opened up to anyone like this before in her entire life. Not even her sister.

'Now this is just my opinion Dahlia, but I don't think there is a Heaven or Hell. Just think about it logically. Let's say a baby dies just minutes after he's born. Does he go to Heaven because he didn't commit any bad deeds? Or does he go to Hell because he never did any good deeds? Who could decide something like that? Personally, I believe we all go to the same place when we die. Remember what I told you about ego when we first met?'

'I do.' Dahlia replied.

'Well I stand by that. We go, but part of us stays to look out for the people that comes after us. And hey-' Dee continued, putting a hand on Dahlia's shoulder, 'You're not a _total_ bitch. I mean, look at all the people you've helped in this dump. So if there is a Devil and he gives you a hard time, just wait until I get there and I'll make him sleep in the dirt.'

Dahlia threw her arms around Dee. She'd already hugged two other people today, so she figured she may as well hug the person that meant the most to her. Tears welled up in Dahlia's eyes but she refused to let them fall.

'Thank you, Dee. I couldn't have asked for a better friend.'

'Stop it, honey. You'll ruin my mascara.' Dee said, her voice choking.

Dahlia pulled back from Dee and sure enough, her eyes were also welling up. They laughed at each other's ridiculous expressions.

'It's almost time for me to go.' Dahlia said, 'Would... would you walk me there?'

'Of course I will.'

Just as the credits concluded, they both stood up and made their way to Dahlia's destiny

**5:50PM, EXECUTION CHAMBER**

'Now remember to twist your head to the side just before you fall. That way you break your neck instantly. You don't want to be hanging there in extreme agony for a minute or so.'

'How do you know this, Dee?'

'Umm... no particular reason.'

They were standing in the hallway, and as Dee was giving Dahlia advice on the proper way to die, a guard entered from the chamber.

'Ms Hawthorne, we're ready for you. Unfortunately Ms. Vasquez will have to remain outside.'

Dee looked as if she was about to object, but Dahlia stopped her. She didn't especially want her friend to see her corpse. She nodded to the guard to say she'd be in shortly, so he went back into the chamber. Dahlia turned to Dee.

'Keep this place running smoothly, okay? I don't want my hard work to go to waste.'

'No problem, honey. It won't be the same without you.'

They hugged one last time and Dahlia quickly walked down the rest of the hallway, before her emotions got the better of her again, and she entered her chamber without looking back. If she had, she'd have seen Dee waving goodbye.

The execution chamber was a white, sterile room with single a wooden stand in the middle, a lever beside it, and a noose hanging from the ceiling. The guard from before was the only other occupant in the room. One of the walls had a large glass window so that members of the public could witness Dahlia's execution.

'Whenever you're ready.' The guard said.

Dahlia was half-expecting a grand introduction, perhaps a list of all her crimes against humanity. But that would've been ridiculous. Everyone knew what she was here for, and it was time to get it over with.

She stepped onto the stand and took her place in front of the noose. She noticed she was standing on a trap door of sorts; no doubt she would fall through it once the guard pulled the lever. She put the noose around her own neck before the guard could do so. Dahlia would take any semblance of control she could get right now.

Her fear was almost entirely gone. The talk with Dee helped, as well as the fact that she knew she would be returning soon. But she couldn't help that small feeling of anxiety over what would happen to her in the afterlife. Nevertheless, she made sure to let none of this show on her face. Fortunately, Dahlia had wiped her eyes after her discussion with Dee. She refused to show these people any weakness.

Dahlia looked out into the audience. Most were people she didn't recognise; media reporters no doubt. She did notice Doug Swallow's parents in the front row, both glaring at Dahlia with hate in their eyes. She smiled sweetly and gave them a little wave.

Dahlia continued to scan the room until she noticed the last person she was expecting.

Iris was in the audience.

She was as meek as ever, sitting quietly in the back row. Some others in the audience looked at her, astonished that a look-a-like of the criminal was among them! Dahlia thought she was sitting alone, but then she noticed a short, stout woman sitting next to her, wearing the same nun attire as Iris. There was a crate underneath her chair so she could see over the heads of the audience.

_My sister is here,_ Dahlia thought to herself. _But why now? We didn't exactly leave on good terms. Why didn't she come to talk to me before today? Why didn't-'_

'The execution will now begin.' The guard declared, cutting off Dahlia's train of thought. he reached for the lever.

_No use thinking about it now,_ Dahlia thought to herself. _This is it._

She looked Iris dead in the eyes and smiled. _I'll see you soon, dear sister._

The trapdoor snapped open, and the world went dark.


End file.
